What's Next?
by twird96
Summary: Yes, aother Edward-left-Bella story. But this 1, Edward and the cullens go to Forks 100 years later and sees Bella. But y does she look human. E and B pov. B/Ed A/J Em/R C/M J/D OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Bella?????**

**Hey guys! I know I already a bunch of stories but, this idea has been in my head and I wanna write a FF about it! **

**I suck at spelling and grammer!**

**Disclammer: **

**Me: i own twilight!**

**SM: No u dont**

**ME: Well i own this twilight-a-fied idea**

**SM: yes but thats it.**

**EPOV: (100 years after he left in New Moon)**

Today is the day I left the love of my life. The biggest mistake of my life. Emmett doesn't crack jokes, Alice doesn't shop ass much, Carlisle hides at work, Emse misses her third daughter, Jasper feels guilty, and Rosalie wishes she had been nicer. They were mad at me for a while but, have forgiven me.

Today we going back to forks. I am sad about it but, I go. Last time I left, Emse was to broken hearted. I miss Bella.

Alice threw me an outfit and I changed. I hate first days of school. Everyone got in my new volvo. Forks is now richer then it was then. It's now commen for a new car to be in the parking lot. We slowly got out. Suddenly, Aliced gasped. I looked in her head. Nothing.

"My visions, they're gone!!!" She yell -whispered. I looked up and gasped. Everyone looked at me but, I only saw one person.

"Bella??" I whispered

**Okay! that first chapter! Bella is NOT a wolf! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: School and Chase**

**Hey guys! I back! i hope u like this story! But if u dont u wont b reading right now. Enjoy the story.**

**I suck at spelling and grammer!!!!!!!**

**I changed the classes Bella has with the Cullens.**

**Disclaimer:**

**SM: u can ether have Twilight or a brownie.**

**ME: Y?!?!?!?!?! that is impossible 2 choice from!**

**SM: Then u get nether *eats brownie and runs away w/ twilight***

**ME: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bpov:**

"Bella?" I heard. My head snapped up and I saw five people I never wanted to see again. I glared at them and walked to class. I know they are wondering how I am still alive and look like a human but, they left me. They would take me to there house later but, I would make them wait. Man, I wish I was a senior. Then I could avode the two most hated of them. And I though Fridays were good days!

I walked into English and sat in my seat. Luck was not on my side. Alice skipped into the classroom and smiled deeply hen she saw me. I glared and her and she stopped smiling. I knew she could not see me in her visions.

The teacher came in and told Alice to sit next to me. I could make the-. No, no. I can't do that. Alice would suppect something. I took a deep breath and waited for classes to end. Alice tried to get me totalk to her but, I wouldn't. I got out of there as fast as I could.

I sat down in my math class and there was Alice again. The whole class time I pretented she wasn't there. She threw notes at my head but, I just threw them back at her without looking at them. I again ran out of class.

I had advanced history. I got in late and no Cullens. I sighed happily. Then the teacher told me that I was to smart for this class and I was going into senior history. Great. I when into the class and there was Jasper and Rosalie. Wonderful.

I sat down and jsut listened to the teacher drone on and on. I could feel their stares on my back. I hate this. I wonder if they did this on purpose? I wouldn't put it past them. Finally I ran to lunch.

I was aout to sit at my table, when I saw the Cullens looking at me. I sat by myself most of the time. I walked over to Jenny, Amy, and Layla. Amy was my friend, Jenny was on and off friend, and I hate Layla. Layla, looked at me.

"Why are you sitting here?" She said in a snobby voice. I thought about it a told the true.

"The new kids are from my old school and one is my ex." I told them. All of the girls nodded, understanding. Suddenly Mark, Timmy, Ethen and Burt can over. Jenny likes Mark, Amy likes Burt, and Layla likes Timmy. All the boys but, Burt has a crush on me but, I don't return it **(A/N: sound fimilier?)**.

"Well, look what we have here. The beautiful Bella has come to sit with us. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Mark asked.

"Why would she go out on a date with you when I am always free for her?" Ethen asked Mark.

"No, Bella is going out with me, right Bella?" Timmy said.

"Gross! I don't want to go out with any of you. You guys are like my brothers. But, Burt would you like to go to the movies with me and Amy this tomorrow? We have any extra prepaid ticket. I'll pay for popcorn!" I said. Amy looked at me confused. I mouthed 'Go with it'.

"Um, sure." He said, shocked. I knew he liked Amy back.

"'kay, pick us up at Amy's Saturday at 6. Amy, can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded and I grabbed her hand and we walked to the restroom.

"We are going to a movie?" she asked.

"No, you and Burt are. He likes you and you like him. Don't deny it! When he get's to your house, tell him I got grounded for skipping and I told you to go without me." I explained.

"When did you skip?" She asked.

"Next two classes." I told her. She laughed and nodded. "See you Monday. Oh, and you will be dating by then so I must have the world famous Best Friend threatens Boyfriend talk. Bye!" I said as I left a shocked Amy. I got on my Baby, aka, my motercycle. I sped off. After a few minutes, I saw a silver volvo fallowing me. I desided I would give them a chase. I sped up and was soon and the La Push boarder. I slowed down as did the volvo. I pasted it and stopped. They stoped just before is.

I took out my wolf whisle and blew inside of it. Soon three huge wolfs were at my side.

"Bella, dont move." She told me and I started laughing. They stared at me. I smiled and walked right up to one of them. I heard the Cullens gasp. I looked at his and saw it was Seth. I smiled andwinked, starting the game.

"Sit!" I said sturly. Seth being as fun and awesome as he was, obayed. "Lie down!" I contiued. He again obayed. I got down and rubbed he Belly. "Good puppy. I'll cook you a T-bone stake later." I told him. I heard whining and I saw Jake and Paul with puppy-dog eyes. "And maybe one for you guys too." I said. Their eyes lit up and I saw something evil in Jacob's.

"Jake?" I asked and he tackled me. I screached and started giggling as he licked my face. "Ew! Jake this is gross! I hate slabber! Don't make me tell Destiny about the pink underware!" I threatened. He frozen then got off of me pouting. I laughed. Destiny was his 14 year old imprint and my Bff (and great-niece, Phil and Renee had a son after I 'died', who had a son who had Destiny). The pink underware was when I was staying with them, I put a red sock in his white laundry. He came running in my room, still in his underware and yelled at me. I took five pictures before realizing he was still wereing it. I looked at the Cullens and laughed harder and their faces. Priceless.

"Come on Jake, if you guys want stakes, I need to get to the store. Bye guys! See you Cullens." I said, hoping on my bike and leaving the Cullens in the Dust.

**Was it good? dont worry, they are all brothers to bella. and again, she in NOT a wolf!!!!!!!! u will find out wat she is in the next couple chapters. Note: wat Bella is Destiny is too but not as powerful! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: My Story**

**Hey guys! I'm back! U r sooooooo lucky 2 get another update this soon! U FINALLY find out wat bella is! Yay! enjoy!**

**I suck at spelling and grammer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Seth u r awesome! Can i have twilight?**

**Seth: NO!**

**ME: wat if i make u a T-bone stake?**

**Seth: *Drule* *Emmett walks in***

**Emmett: U dont own Twlight and bella will make him a stake.**

**Me: Darn!!!**

**BellaPOV:**

I picked up 20 T-bone stakes, a 30 pound bag of potatos, 10 cans of green beens, and 30 ears of corn. The lady looked at me like I was crazy! I glared at her and she looked away. I learned how to cook from Emily before she and Sam passed away. Sam stopped phasing and their son, Harry was Beta. Jacob was now the alpha. Anyway, I was a super good cook and everyone loved it when I stayed at the rez.

I rode my bike home (I was staying at Jake's) and started cooking, trying to keep me mind off the Cullens. Before a knew it all the food was done. I walked out the front door and yelled the magic word.

"FOOD!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly there was a bunch of wolfs outside the door. The quickly phased back to humans. Destiny came up and helped me serve the food.

"You know Destiny, I need to teach you how to cook. That way if I leave, you can cook the pack more then mac 'n' cheese." I told her. She stuck her tounge out at me and we laughed. She was awesome family. She was my great-niece but, we acted more like sisters.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. With the pack's appitight, I would need to make 20 boxes a day!" She told me. I smiled at the truth in her statement.

"So true." I told her.

"Hey, maybe you should tell the Cullens what we are." I thought for a second and sighed.

"Yeah, we should. After supper, you, me, Seth and Jacob will go talk to them." I told her. She nodded and took a bite of her state.

"Yummmy! You should teach me how to cook, this is GREAT! Hey, let's race! You ride on Seth, I ride on Jacob." She said. I smiled because those two were always raceing and tied half the time. Plus we could shock the Cullens.

"That would be cool. As for the cooking, we should start a farm. These boys eat a cow a meal." I said shaking my head. She laughed and called Jacob and Seth overhere. We explained what we were doing and they went to change into wolfs. We climbed on their backs. I pulled out my cell phone and called their house. It was the same number.

"Meet us at the border line in five." I said then hung up.

"Harry" I called. He came over, he knew the drill.

"I want a nice clean race! Girls, no powers! On you mark, get set, go!" He said. The boys started running. It was so much fun! We soon reached the line and the boys stopped.

"We won!" Me and Destiny said at the same time, "No you didn't! There was three feet in between!" again at the same time. Someone cleared their throut. I turned to see Carlisle and the rest of the CuIlens. I quickly bocked the boys minds from Ed-_Him_. I stilll hurt to think his name.

"Sorry. I thought you guys might want to hear the story. Destiny, is part of it." and I began my story.

"After you guys left me, I was very sad. I ended up going to my mother's house. On my 19th birthday, I fond out what I reallly was. I am a witch." I stated**(Emma Rose1 and Vanessa Cullen 17 got it right!)**. Emmett opened his mouth. "No Emmett, I do not go to Hogwarts, I am not really Herriminy, I am not the female Harry Potter." I told him before he could ask. Emmett looked sad and Destiny laughed.

"Yeah, Bella would know. She spent a year looking for them!" Everyone started cracking up.

"WHO TOLD YOU???" I screamed. Everyone stopped mid-laugh. I looked at Jake who was backing away slowly. "YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _gorf a won era uoy_!!!!!" I said. He turned into a frog. The Cullens looked back and forth between Jake and I. Destiny sighed.

"Bella, please tell me you can turn him back." She said. I looked at Jake and tried to remember the spell.

"I think you have to kiss him." I told her with an evil smile. She looked like she was gonna puke. She picked him up and kissed him. Nothing happened. I burst out laughing.

"I can't beleave you fell for that! I should have brought a camera!" I said between laughs. She glarred at me. "Fine! _Ttum a era uoy!"_ I chanted. Her was normal again. He send me a dirty look. "I could have did the thing I did to Paul to you." I to9ld him. His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! Anyway, I got my powers back on my 19th birthday. I should have gotten them sooner but, Renee delayed them because I am the most powerful witch in the world. I can copy any power. Plus I have what I call 'Speak'. I'm not gonna tell you what that is though. Any questions?" I asked. Jasper cleared his throut. I nodded at him.

"Do you live forever?" He asked.

"Yes, all witches do. Unless they bind their powers. My mom binded hers and mine but, when I turned 19, they were to much for her. She is no longer with also run, hear, see, and smell faster then humans." I told them. Carlisle raised his hand. I nodded at him.

"Who is Destiny?" He asked. I turned and smiled at her.

"Destiny is my great-niece. Phil and Renee had a son, who had a son, who had Destiny. Her parents died in a crash a few years ago so I took her in. To me, she is my little sister who I fun to annoy. Plus, only girls get powers, so I teach her everything. Though, she doesn't have a power like mine. Hers is kinda lame!" I teesed her. She stuck her tounge out.

"My power isn't lame! I can Fly, timetravel, and am much can look like anyone I want!" She said. Suddenly, she turned into me. She walked over to me and winked. I smirked, knowing what was coming.

We ran around as fast as we could, mixing up ourselfs. We stopped and looked at Seth and Jake.

"Come on, Seth, tackled me. The real Bella!" We said at the same time. He looked back and forth. He smirked and me and tacked me. He then licked me face like a puppy."

"EW!!!! Seth, stop! Do you want my world-famous peanut butter cookies?" I asked. He froze and quickly got off of me. Both he and Jake run into the forest to phase.

They both came at my feet and bowed down chanting "We are sorry master Bella! Please do not take away the cookies of the gods." I laughed. I made the best cookies and the mention of them got them like this.

"Dang Bella! You gotta teach me how to make those cookies!" Destiny said, shacking her head. I smiled and turned back to the Cullens. Rosalie took a step forward.

"Why do you hang with mutts?" She asked in a discused voice. Th wolfs growled and her.

"Two reasons. Jake and Seth are my two best guy friend, and stuck by me when I got my powers and when you left. Second, Jacob Imprinted on Destiny." I said the last part making kissy faces and Jake and Destiny. They glared at me. "Luv ya to guys." I a stupid voice. They gigled and I turned to the Cullens.

"Sorry guys, I hope your questions were aneswered, 'cuz gotta go make cookies." I gave them a wave and climbed on Seth's back. Destiny did the same to Jake. As I looked back at the Cullens, they looked sadder then before.

**Was it good? I hope so! We now know Bella and Destiny are Witches! The spells r want u want spelled/said backward (**_gorf a won era uoy/you are now a frog_**) Now press the Green butten. NO NOT THE RED BUTTEN!!! Wat do u mean y not the red butten, the red butten is NEVER good. Anyway HIT THE GREEN BUTTEN AND REVIEW AND STAY FAR AWAY FROM THE RED!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Discovery**

**Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you like this chapter. With writing and coming up with ideas for this chapter, I came up with A Vampire's Daughter, check it out! **

**I suck at spelling and grammar**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: Twilight is mine!**

**SM: 4 the last time NO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: That wont b that last time and i do not know wat no means!**

**SM: Yeah, yeah, yeah, get on with the story u weirdo**

**Last Time:**

_"Sorry guys, I hope your questions were answered, because gotta go make cookies." I gave them a wave and climbed on Seth's back. Destiny did the same to Jake. As I looked back at the Cullens, they looked sadder then before._

**BPOV:**

After I made the cookies, I was board. I went to the spell book and looked through the index. I saw that there was five spells and thought, 'why not?'. So I looked through the names.

_How to destroy a Vampire_

Non-usefull to me.

_Vampire catching spells_

I won't need to catch any Cullen

_Jokes to play on vampires_

I looked through it and knew I'll have to remember that one, I can mess with Emmett.

_How to see a Vampire's past. _

I used it and saw the Cullen's pasts.

_How to make a vampire a child_

That one I decided to check. I looked at it and thought I could do this! I showed Destiny and she offered to help. I got everything ready and called the Cullens house. Alice picked up.

"OMG! Bella! I'm so happy you call-" She started before I stopped her.

"Can I talk to Rosalie please?" I asked. I could hear her take in e sharp breather but, still put Rosalie on.

"Hello?" Rosalie said cautioned.

"Rosalie, I know your past and want to give you something you desire." I told her.

"And what would that be?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"A child. Please meet me at the boarder line. Come alone and don't tell the others." I told her.

About five minutes later, Rosalie came up. She looked happy and nervous. I smiled kindly at her and she returned it. I heard her family in the distance, watching us. I sighed. Rosalie saw where my eyes were heading.

"I blocked Edward and ran here but, the still fallowed." She said. I nodded.

"Rosalie, to do this you must come with me. Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Call me Rose please. Though, I would like to know why you are doing this." She told me. I sighed but, decided to tell her.

"Witches can only have childeren if they bind their powers. I'm the most powerful witch so I can't. I have to live forever or be killed. I saw your past and though that even though I must live like that, you should not. Besides, though you haven't always liked me, I've thought of you as my sister." I told her and she nodded.

Jake came up to me and I nodded. He went into the woods and phased. He came out as a human.

"Rosalie, are you ready?" I asked and she nodded. I looked at Jake.

"I Jacob Black, as Ephraim Black's heir, give you, Rosalie Hale permission to come on our land as long as Bella is with you. The same goes for the reason why you are here." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow Jake, you can make a great speech." I teased. I nodded to Rosalie who crossed the boarder. The Cullens then came out.

"No, Rosie, don't!" Emmett yelled. Rose turned to him.

"Don't worry. Bella is my sister. I'll have something to show you when I get back she said and we ran to Jake's house.

**Was it good? I had a better one written but, the computer deleted it. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Henery**

**Hey! I'm updating! In my story you actually make the baby with magic. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: You own Twilight!!!!**

**Me: *Wakes up in bed* Darn! I thought I owned Twilight**

**Last Time:**

_"No, Rosie, don't!" Emmett yelled. Rose turned to him._

_"Don't worry. Bella is my sister. I'll have something to show you when I get back." she said and we ran to Jake's house._

**BPOV:**

We ran to Jake's house. We got inside and met with Destiny. She smiled at us and she and Rose began talking. Jake can inside and muttered about letting a leech on our land.

"Jake, who know the pack voted on this." I said. He frowned at me.

"Yeah, only because you told them you would leave and not teach Destiny the cookie recipe of the god." He said shaking his head. I smiled and Destiny laughed. I grabbed my spell book.

"You can leave Jake, this will bore you." I told him.

"Yeah but, the pack wants me to stay and watch you." He said. I smiled at him and threw him a bag of cookies. His eyes widened and he ate them all in one bite. I smiled and turned to Rose.

"Okay, I need to tell you we are going to actually make your baby. I want think of you dream baby." I told her. She took a deep breath.

I said a the words. There was a glowing light and the baby appeared in my arms. It was a cute little baby boy. Short, blond, curly hair. Gold eyes. Two little dimples. He was adorable. A perfect blend of Rose and Emmett.

"Aw! he is so cute. What's his name." I asked. She smiled.

"Henry. Henry Charlie Cullen." She told me. I smiled and got a little tear-eyed. He looked at me and smiled. Then he bit me.

"Ouch! No Henry. No biting." I told him. He frowned. "Do you wanna see your mommy?" I asked. He smiled. I walked over and gave him to Rose. He fit perfect in her arms.

"Hey Henry. It's Mommy. That's Auntie Bella and over there is Auntie Destiny." She told him. He smiled at me. Destiny squeaked.

"I'm a Auntie! I'm a Auntie!" I giggled at her.

"Oh and Henry, no biting Auntie Bella or Auntie Destiny." She told him. He frowned but, nodded.

"_Doolb lamina fo elttob_I" I said and gave Rose the bottle to feel him.

"The baby will grow quickly. He will grow like a half vampire. He will be very smart and talk early in age. It will grow quickly until he turns 7 and will look the age of 17. He will drink blood, sleep about 5 hours a night until he turns 7. He will be only a little less stronger or faster until he is 7. The same goes for his skin.

"Hey Rose," she looked at me " It looks like he is baby number 11. It has a chart for each one. I will come by once a day for the first few months. It looks like they don't get sick much but, if it happens, call me." I looked up at him. "Wanna go freak your family?" I asked. She nodded. I telaported us into the living room. All of the Cullens came into the room. Emmett looked semi mad until he saw Rose.

"Cullen's, it's time for you to meet the newest member of your family. Henry Charlie Cullen." I told them. Rose showed him to them and they all gasped. Henry looked at them all. Emmett looked aw-struck. I walked over to Henery.

"See that big guy over there?" I asked Henry. He nodded. "That's your Daddy." Henry smiled and reached over that way. Emmett unfroze and slowly walked over to him. Rose put him in Emmett's arms.

"Aw! you are such a cute Daddy! Wanna feed him?" I asked. He nodded. "_Doolb lamina fo elttob_I" I said and gave him the bottle. Henry gladly took it. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"How?" He asked. I smiled.

"Magic. I love my new nephew!" I said. "Oh, Rose? You should introduce him to the rest of the Cullens." I told her when Henry finished. She took him and walked to Esme and Carlisle.

"Here is Grandma and Grandpa." He smiled and nodded. She walked over to Alice and Jasper.

"Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper." He nodded. She walked over to Edward.

"Lastly, Uncle Edward." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"He can understand?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. I looked at my watch.

"I gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow. Carlisle I'll answer more questions tomorrow. Don't do experiments or question Rose or I won't let you help with the Doctor stuff tomorrow." I told him. He frowned and nodded. I walked over to Henry. Rose passed him over to me.

"Bye Henery! I'll see you tomorrow." He frowned and shook his head. I went to pass him back to Rose and he bit me again.

"Ouch! Henry! No biting! I'll bring you a present tomorrow. Okay?" He frowned and nodded. "_Doolb lamina fo elttob_I" I said. I gave the bottle to Rose.

"Here's breakfast. He only needs two bottles a day. Call me if you need anything. Bye!" I told them.

**Wow! Do you like? Yeah, he bites Bella. But, he loves his Auntie! I plan on some ExB soon. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Words That Are Spoken**

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry I left you like that and took a while nto update. I added a little of Bella's past to make up for it! Just to tell you, the title has a double meaning (and I stole the part from Maroon 5's song, Won't go home without you. Good song, I'm listening to it now). You can probaly guess both. ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: I own twilight!**

**Sm: When pigs fly!**

**Me: So if I put a pig on a plane, I would own Twilight?**

**Sm: No!!! **

**Me: Darn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Last Time:**

_"Ouch! Henry! No biting! I'll bring you a present tomorrow. Okay?" He frowned and nodded. "Doolb lamina fo elttobI" I said. I gave the bottle to Rose._

_"Here's breakfast. He only need's two bottles a day. Call me if you need anything. Bye!" I told them._

**BPOV:**

It's been two weeks since I 'made' Henry. He was growning at a normal pace and adored all of us. I brought him presents dayly. When we went to school, Esme watched him. I hung out with Rose alot. I have been thinking of talking to Edward again. Oh and Amy and Burt are dating. I embasised the heck out of him with the 'Best Friend threatens Boyfriend talk'. I took a picture of him face and am saving it for 'You hurt my friend blackmail'. Aren't I nice?

I went to the Cullen's house after school like normal. When I got inside, Henry smiled at me and I held him. Rosalie came in the room and Henry smiled.

"Mama!" He screached. the whole house froze and ran into the room. Rose's eyes lite up super bright. She ran to me and I quickly passed him to her.

"Aw! My baby's first word! I'm so happy! Will you say it again for mommy?" She asked. He smiled.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!!!!!" He said and giggled. Alice and Rose squeeled! Emmett walked over.

"I know you'll be a mama's boy but, can you say Dada?" He asked. Henry thought for a second (he looked so mutch like Emmett when he did that) and smiled.

"Dada!!!!" He screached. Emmett looked so happy and took him from Rose. Henry smiled. I took out my magic book and wrote down his first two words. How I wish that was me.

"Auntie Bwella!!!" I heard. I looked up and saw him reaching up to me. I smiled and took him. I felt like I was going to burst from happiness. He soon said everyone's names. Everyone laughed at how Henry wouldn't call Edward anything other then 'Uncle Eddie'.

We all sat around and talked. Edward looked at me and I sighed. I knew what he wanted.

"I will give you five minutes Edward." I told him.

"Bella, I still love you! I always have! I lied in the forest. I knew the only way that you would leave was to make you hate me and think I didn't love you. It crushed me. I did it to protect you! I never knew this would happen! I'm sorry! Please take me back!" He begged.

That made sence. He leaving thinking it would protect me. He didn't know what was coming or what happened to make my powers come to me.

_**Flashback:**_**(A/N: I've never did this before so cut me some slack if it sucks!)**

_I was sitting in the house, making dinner for Renee and Phil. It was my birthday and I wasn't to happy. Suddenly I hear a noise behind me. I turned and saw Victoria. Her eyes were completely black and she had an evil smile on her face. _

_"A mate for a mate." She said and lung at me. I screamed and put my hands over my face. I heard a boom and saw that I had froze Victoria. Renee ran down the stairs at the sound of my scream. She froze when she saw Victoria frozen in mid-air._

_"M-mom w-what-t j-ust ha-ppened?" I studdered._

_**End Flashback**_

It turned out I was a witch. Freezing was Renee's power that I had somehow copied. I found that she binded my powers. I also fond out something I should tell the Cullens.

"I forgive you." I told Edward and kissed him on the lips. His eye's lit up and he smiled my favorite smile. I took his hand and led him into the living room.

"Guys, come in here!" I called. They ran into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked. I shook my head.

"There is something you need to know before I let you guys back into my life." I told them. They all looked at me.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"I'm kind the Queen of all witches."

**DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!! I've already startyed the next chapter and can't finish it unless you let me live! If you saw this coming, you deserve a cookie! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Tell me if you loved or hated it! If you saw it coming! PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Leader Bella**

**Hey! I'm back! I'm so glad you didn't kill me! I hope you are enjoying the stories so far! This is going to explain all about the witches world! **

**IMPORTENT!!!!!!!!!!: At this moment, I do NOT plan on having Renemse in this Fanfiction. I may post a vote and put her in later though, at this moment I won't.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Dressed like Elmer Fudd* Shhh, I huntin' for Twilight.**

**Sm: YOU ARE NOT ELMER FUDD AND YOU DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!**

**Me: I SAID SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Sm: Whatever, you don't own twilight and you never will!**

**Last Time:**

_"There is something you need to know before I let you guys back into my life." I told them. They all looked at me._

_"What is it?" Edward asked._

_"I'm kind the Queen of all witches." _

**BPOV:**

Everyone stared at me in shock. Emmett, like usual, broke the tension with a joke.

"Wow! Does that mean you can knight me?" He asked. We all laughed. Carlisle spoke up.

"Can you explain it all for us?" I nodded.

"Well, there are two ruling witch families. They both hate each other and never get along. Well, my mother's mother ruled one, Charlie's mother the other. Charlie and Renee fell in love and got married. Renee binded her powers and became pregnant with me. She soon found out who Charlie's mother was and realized how powerful I would be. She binded my powers.

"Over the years, my magic grew and the bind weakened. On my 19th birthday, they broke though. Since I am the only survivor of one side and the eldest on the other, I rule the witch world. Plus, I'm the most powerful witch in the world. Though, it's not like the vampire world at all. Anyone can call my through a spell and I can travel to them or they can came to me.

"There is one witch rule. Keep the secret from humans. Easy enough and you may tell other magical beings. There are a good amount of witches left out there. We don't really have an enemy. We are friends with both wolfs and vamps. Any questions?"

"Vampire, witches, and werewolves! What's next? Mermaids?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked at my feet. "THERE IS!!!! I WANNA MEET ONE!!" Emmett yelled. I started giggling. Emmett looked at me funny.

"I can't believe you fell for it!!! No there aren't mermaids! Not that I know of at least." I laughed. I looked up at Emmett and didn't like the evil glint in his eyes.

**Kind of short and a cliffy. I know I'm mean! Luv or hate? Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Visit From The Freaks!!!!**

**  
Sorry I haven't updated for a while! With my new contest, sequel for War Family, and all my other stories! Plus I started school and you all know how that goes. Anyway I GOT A BETA!!!!!! TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and she is awesome! On with the story!**

Disclaimer:

Ash: OMG! We're in this chapter!!! Eck!  
Trish: I know! First, This chapter, Next Owning and being in Twilight!  
Esme: No  
Ash: That's what you think!  
Carlisle: She's right.  
Trish: For now Dr. Sparkle Fang.  
Carlisle: O-kay then...  
Ash: You will see. You will see.  
Trish: Ahh... Look SM, GET HER!!!  
To Be Continued.....

**BPOV:****  
**  
"Emmett?" I asked, scared for my life. He smiled up at me.

"Bella make it so I can fly!" He screamed. Henry reached out of Rose's arms and hit Emmett's head. Everyone laughed as Emmett pouted.

"I guess I could. ttemme ylf." I said and mumbled some more words under my breath. He started floating all around the room in circles. He picked up Henry and flew around with him. Henry was laughing so hard. He gave Henry to me and flew around some more. Until he fell strait on his face.

"Hey!" He yelled. I shrugged my shoulders.

"So I put a time limit on it, big deal. You would fly around school and expose both of our kinds." I explained and he pouted. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"We're dropping by for a visit!!!!!!!!" A voice yelled through the phone. I froze. Oh, shit! It's them!

"I'll see you in a minute!!!!!" Another said. Shot! I hung up and called Destiny.

"Bella?" She asked.

"They're coming!" I told her. I hear her drop a pan.

"Shit! Not again! Should I bring them to you?" She asked. I sighed. Why me?

"Yeah, I guess." I told her. I hung up and saw the Cullen's staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked me. I sighed.

"Yeah, some witches are coming to visit. They're great friends but, they love to wear on your very last nerve. Not to mention they love messing with people and are very dramatic." I told them. Suddenly the door burst open.

"CANNON BALL!!!!!!" two voices screamed. They jumped in the room and landed in splits. "Ta-Da!!!" They yelled. Destiny came running in.

"You do know it's not nice to push someone off a flying plane right????!!!??!?!!?!?" She yelled. They giggled.

"Well, you insulted my pet llama." One said. They both giggled and everyone looked at them.

"Ooo! Vampires! Sweet! I'm Trish!" One said.

"And I'm the awesome Ashley!" the other girl said. The both bowed and giggled. "Together we are 'THE FREAKS!!!" they said together.

"You get used to our language fast. We talk randomly and are awesome like that." Trish said.

"So, what brings you two here?" I asked. They looked at each other and squealed.

"Well, Drew popped the question!!!!!!" Trish yelled. Me and Destiny gasped. Drew was the wolf. He knew the secret and has dated Trish for a while.

"OMG! Wait, does this mean you'll bind your powers?" I asked. Trish's eyes darkened.

"I binded my powers for a while but, never fully binded, I can't have kids. So, Drew is staying a wolf and I'm staying a witch." She said. Ash put a hand on my shoulder. I took her hand and we shared a look. Ash cleared her throat.

"Um, so who are you?" She asked.

"These are the Cullen's, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Henry, and Edward." I told them. They ran over to Rose and Henry.

"Aw! He's soooooooooooo cute!" Trish said.

"Did you make him?" Ash asked me. I nodded. Henry smiled a goofy smile and the girls awed again. I giggled.

"I think you may have a little heart-breaker here." I told Rose and we laughed. I saw Ash turn on her power and squeal!

"So, Edward is your mate. Come Trish, we must see if he's good enough!" Ash said. They walked over to him and pulled him into the standing position. They looked him up and down. I saw Ash use her power closer. I saw Trish pulling at his shirt. Edward looked to me for help and I shrugged. Ash spoke up first.

"Well, you pass. Your love is true and not to mention your hot."

"Ooo! No hitting on Bella's man!!" Trish said giggling.

"So, what are your powers?" Jasper asked. Ash spoke up first.

"I can see the bonds between people. Gold means family, pink to red means crush to love, Blue means friendship, yellow means unsure, green means hate, and black means faking a connection. That means pretending to hate someone you love or something similar."

"I can make your greatest joys or fears come true. I can't keep it up for long though," She said in a sad voice. I nodded to her. "Though if we touch each other's hands we can teleport anywhere we want."

"Sweet!" Emmett yelled. We all giggled at him.

"Why do you call your self's 'The Freaks'?" Alice asked.

"Oh, that's the name of our band. I came out with it cuz' every time we went outside and acted like ourselves, we heard people mumble 'Freaks' under their breath." Trish explained. Ash's eyes suddenly widened.

"I WANT COOKIES!" She yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"YEAH! WILL YOU MAKE US SOME? ASH'S SUCK!" Trish said.

"HEY!!" Ash pushed her and Trish pushed back. Before a minute passed they were on the floor wresting like guys.

"STOP!" I screamed. They crawled over to me and grabbed on my legs.

"MAKE US COOKIES OR WE WON'T LET GO!!" They yelled.

"Fine!" I said, knowing they could hold on for hours. They squealed and let go. They looked at each other and began doing a strange dance.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them. The rolled their eyes at me.

"We're doing a cookies dance. It's like a rain dance, only for cookies. Duh!" Ash said. I walked into the kitchen and used a cookie spell. It was a lot faster, but they tasted better the normal way. Right now, I just needed them to shut up!

"Here's your cookies. Ash, if you chook again I will take away your cookie privileges!" I told her.

"It happened one time and no one lets me forget it!" She grumbled before grabbing three cookies and throwing them all in her mouth.

"I like them!" Emmett told me. I rolled my eyes at him. I looked and saw all the cookies gone. I turned to Ash and Trish whose cheeks looked like chipmunks. They swallowed and I watched Ash for signs of choking. None, thank God! They looked at each other and smiled.

"E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day, M is for miserable people, O is for being on the dark side, cuz' we got fresh baked COOKIES!!!!!!" they sang together. Emmett cleared his throat and pointed at Jasper who, in turn, thumped him on the back of the head. Everyone laughed as he pouted.

"I luv this trip, let's turn it into a song!!!" Trish yelled. I widened my eyes.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!! Never again! We were almost discovered last time! Do I need to steal your snuggies?" I asked them.

"Go ahead take mine I don't need it!" Ash said. Wow she's getting better.

Trish sighed and the both murmured bad things about me under their breaths. I sighed. What was I going to do with them. Wait…..

"Hey guys? Have you ever played the shipping game?" I asked them. They shook their heads no. "Well, first you get a big box. Then you climb inside and have someone ship you to a country. You stay for a while, freak people out then go home." I explained.

"Wait, I have! It's so much fun! Go to Japan, they have great penguins**!!!(A/N: I know penguins aren't in Japan. This is EMMETT we are talking about.)**" Emmett yelled. Everyone sighed at him.

"Ooo! Sounds fun! When we leave, we should play that game! I love penguins!" Ash said.

"Yeah, we'll have Drew pick us up after!" Trish finish. I rolled my eyes at them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Carlisle got up to answer it and there stood…..

**DON'T MURDER ME! I WANT TO LIVE! MY BETA WILL ALREADY KILL ME SO PLEASE DON'T! I'll update soon but will have Ash sick penguins on you! Right??  
ASH here!!: Don't worry shes all mine!! MUHAHAHA!!! =D so review now!!! GO REVIEW YOUR LITTLE HEARTS OUT!! I'm Watching you!! (o)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Like We're human!  
****Hey! I'm back! I'm glad no one but my beta murdered me (she brought me back to life) and I could bring this to you! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer:

Ash: Flyleaf is a great band!  
Trish: I know! Plus some of their songs remind me of Twilight.  
Ash: True. When we own Twilight, we should make them part of the soundtracks.  
Jasper: Great idea but you won't own Twilight.  
Trish: LALALALALALALALALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA  
Ash: Great! Now you broke Trish!  
Jasper: I wouldn't be here if Edward didn't have to beat me at rock, paper, scissors. Now, I've got to go. Btw, YOU DONT OWN TWILIGHT!  
Ash: O, go ruin some other children's dreams! *breaks down in tears*

BPOV:

…..Aro Volturi.  
"Hello old friend, I was in the area and desided to drop by. Do I smell humans?" He asked, confused. When his eyes landed on Ash, Trish, Destiny and I, his eyes went dark. They went even darker when he saw Henry.  
"How could you tell humans?!?!!??!" He asked/yelled. Trish and Ash looked at each other and burst out laughing. Aro turned to them and raised his eyebrows.  
"Stop!" I said, hitting the backs of their heads like we did to Emmett. They grumbled but shut up.  
"What's so funny?" Asked Aro is a threatening voice.  
"Oh, nothing. Just the thought of us being human, that's all. By the way, Henry isn't a immoral child," I told him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. He took in our scents.  
"Are you werewolves?" He asked.  
"No but, Trish and Destiny are dating some." Ash said in a 'Duh' tone. He turned to Carlisle.  
"What are they?" I rolled my eyes. We are right here!  
"I'll give you an example," I told him. Everyone smiled. "Emmett, will you help?" I asked. He nodded.  
"As long as you don't turn me into a frog." He said. Everyone cracked up when I frowned. There goes my first idea.  
"Fine, ruin all my fun. Um, enod yas I llitnu ylf!" I told him. He began to levitate again. He smiled and began to fly around the room. I pointed my hands at him and he began to sing in a French woman's voice. I changed his outfit into a clown's. He began to laugh and spin around the room.  
"Emmett," I warned. He took one look at me and came close to the ground. "Done." I said, taking away the flight and he fell on his butt. The singing stopped and his normal outfit was back on.  
"Ruin my fun!" he said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Who and what are you?" He asked. Ash cleared her throat.  
"I'm Ash, the highest Lady in the WHC, West." She said with her head held high.  
"I'm Trish, the highest Lady in the WHC, East." Trish said.  
"I'm Destiny, The Princess of WHC East." Destiny said.  
"And I'm Bella, Queen of WHC, East and West." I said. Before me, the Witch High Counsel was divided into two parts, East and West. Renee's mother controlled East, Charlie's West. He moved to Forks with his father many years ago. Trish and Ash's parents were the highest on their side. If I hadn't come around, they never would have become friends.  
"Ladies? Princess? Queen? What does WHC stand for?" He asked.  
"Witch High Counsel. You are in the presents of witch royalty." I told him. His eyes widened as he took us in.  
"And what about the immortal child?" He asked. I sighed.  
"He's not an immortal child! I've told you that already! I made him with magic!"  
"You can do that?" He asked, wide eyed.  
"Well, only the highest of witches can." I told him. A smile spread across his face.  
"Come with me to the Volturi." He demanded. I shook my head.  
"Nah, that would be boring." I told him. His eyes widened.  
"I can force you all to." He said. My eyes narrowed.  
"Oh, like you can stand up against four witches, eight vampires, and two werewolves." I said and his eyes widened at werewolf. Suddenly, the back door opened and Jacob and Seth jumped into the room, if wolf form of course. Aro looked like if he was a human, he would pee his pants. I then turned to Henry, who had a fiery in his eyes. I smirked.  
"Henry?" I called. All eyes turned to me, "Why don't you use the secret thing I taught you on the mean man." I told him. He perked up and smiled Emmett's evil smile while everyone else's eyes turned confused.  
He held his hands out and a tornado appeared outside. He moved another hand and Aro flew into the tornado. He was screaming his head off the whole way.  
"Say hi to Dorothy for me!" I said giggling. Henry smiled at me. Everyone was staring at me.  
"What was that?" Rose asked.  
"Oh, Henry has a power. He can control wind. I've been helping him practice it and now he's really good. I was gonna show you it later as a surprise but, I couldn't resist having him use in on Aro." I told them. They all shook their heads with smiles on their faces.  
I turned toward the wolfs. They smiled and ran outside. They ran back inside in human form. I looked at Seth and a huge smile broke out on my face. I blocked his mind and ran over to Destiny. I blocked her mind and whispered what I saw in her ears.  
"No!" She said out loud.  
"It's true!" I said and she smiled. We walked over to Seth and put an arm over his shoulder.  
"So, Seth, how does it feel to finally imprint?" I asked. The whole room gasped and Jake turned to Seth.  
"Welcome to the club. Who'd you imprint on?" Jake asked.  
"ASH!" I yelled and slapped a hand over my mouth. "Oops!" I said when Seth sent me a look. Ash and Trish gasped.  
"That's so cool!" Ash yelled. She went to hug him but, Trish stopped her.  
"No way! We have to approve first! You did it for Drew, Jake, and Edward! It's our turn!" She explained.  
"What's going on?" Seth whispered.  
"They use their powers on you and look you up and down to approve of you." Jacob whispered. Trish walked over, grabbed his arm and began measuring it with her mind. Destiny looked him up and down. I walked over and hit him on the head.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Seth asked. Still not even seeing Ash.  
"I'm seeing if you are a good nut or a bad nut." I said, rolling my eyes. **(A/N: in case you didn't catch that, it's a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory reference)** He sighed and Trish smiled.  
"APORROVED!"  
Then Seth looked over to Ash and I didn't even want to see his mind. Ash had a sweet little glint in her eyes.  
"Okay!" Ash said and hugged Seth. All of the girls 'Aw!'ed. They were really going to be so cute together.  
Then I turned to Edward and sat in his lap. Edward smiled.  
"We should watch a movie." I said. Alice smiled an evil smile. I'm scared! Does she have blackmail?  
**What do you think? Did you see Aro coming? Do you like little Henry's power? What blackmail do you think Alice has? REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Let the game begin!**

**Hey! We're back! We get to learn Alice's evil black mail! WOO! 3 DIFFERENT POVs AND A NEW CHARACTOR TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING! YAY! **

**OMG! NEW MOON WAS, WOW! SO AWESOME! WOOOOO! I LUIV/HATE IT! If anyone wants to gossip about it, feel free to PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Trish: I WANT TO SEE NEW MOON AGAIN!  
Ash: ME TOO! ME TOO!  
Bella: We were awesome, weren't we?  
Ash: You were in it?  
Bella: What? Of course! You didn't see?  
Trish: Um, well, we were kind of distracted by all the shirtless guys....  
Ash: Yeah, they were YUMMY!  
Bella: I guess I can't disagree.  
Trish: No woman, sane or insane, can.  
Ash: BTW, we don't own Twilight, otherwise, Trish and I would be taking turns dating Edward and Jacob!  
Bella: *Glares***

**BPOV:**

"We should watch this!" She said, holding a DVD. I gulped, unsure of what was on it. She popped it in and it began…..

_**MOVIE:**_

_I was tied to a chair in Alice's closet. I was struggling against the rope._

"_EDWARD!?!?!?! HELP! THE CRAZY PIXIE'S GOT ME!" I screamed. Just then Alice comes into the room._

"_It's for your own good. Besides, Edward knows his tires will be slashed if he dares to come in here." She told me. She walked further into the closet and I struggled in the chair. I somehow stood up, still tied to the chair and began to run. I managed to trip over shoes and fell into a pile of clothes. I was stuck. _

_Alice came into the room and began to laugh._

_**END MOVIE**_

Everyone was laughing. I was furious. HOW DARE SHE! THEN THEY LAUGHED. I was fuming until a thought came to me. I slowly began to smile and plot. Jake turned to look at me and his eyes widened.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled. Everyone turned to him.

"What?" Destiny asked.

"Bella has a look on her face. It's the GAME LOOK!" He screamed! Destiny, Seth, Ash, and Trish all froze. I smiled evilly and turned invisible. No one saw me so they though I ran away to go plan.

"What's 'The Game'?" Alice asked

"It's this thing Bella made up. If a bunch of people make her mad, she starts it. It's a just plain crazy. She basically kidnaps all of the people until she remains. She does it in ways were she will trap you, pick you up and run or she will have you join her side. It's always fun being on her side." Destiny said with a dreamy smile on her face. I went over to Emmett, Edward, and Trish.

"MY TEAM!" I yelled, teleporting them to my house on Pluto.

"Where are we?" Emmett asked.

"Pluto. This is my second favorite planet next to Neptune. I have houses on each planet. I went to Mars last time so here we are!" I explained.

"Pluto isn't a planet anymore." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"They made it a planet again in 2084! Duh!" I told him, rolling my eyes. He knows nothing of history! **(A/N: Idk if this will really happen but, I've had this joke with my friends for years that I live on Neptune, Another lives on Mars, and the last lives on Pluto. SO PLUTO STAYS)**

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Emmett stretched out.

"So, who we getting first?" Trish asked.

"Hmmmm, I was thinking Alice. I have a very evil plan…." I trailed off and explained my plan to them.

**ALICE POV:**

I have to admit, I'm scared. I can't see what their planning! It's…….just…so…..GRRRRRRRR! I need to go shopping to calm my nerves! I looked into the future and saw that there was a new shop!! EEEEKKK! I must go check it out. I jumped up so quickly I scared everyone!

"!LOVEYOUJASPERBYE!!!!!!!!" (Going shopping at a new shop I found, be back soon! Love you Jasper, BYE!) I screamed as I ran out the door. I hopped in the Volvo (my car has a flat) and drove to the store. I quickly got there and stopped. It was in a little strip mall but, it's cute!

"WAZ Bella qui, what does that mean?" I whispered as I walked in. **(A/N: words explained in a bit! Bella waz here)**

I looked around and saw the cutest shirt EVER! **(A/N: not gonna describe it, the shirt that Alice wore to get Edward in New Moon) **I ran to a store person.

"I need that ultra cute shirt!" I demanded, pointing to it. She nodded.

"What size are you?" She asked.

"Small" I told her. She frowned.

"We only have one left. Right over there. You better hurry, there's another girl looking for it." The lady sad and I rad (at human pace) for it. I grabbed at and suddenly the floor beneath me opened and I fell in!

I landed on my butt and looked around. I WAS IN A FRICKIN CAGE!!!!!!!

"WHER AM I? LET ME OUT? WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled. Bella and Emmett came over.

"Hello Alice." Emmett said in an evil voice.

"Hey! What happened to the store?" I asked, concerned about my shopping. Bella sighed.

"Don't you know Italian? The name of the story said 'Bella Waz Here'. I basically told you it was me!" Bella said laughing. GRRRR her. **(A/N There's the translation. Sorry if it's wrong, I just used Google)**

"Why am I here?" I asked. Bella rolled her eyes, still giggling a little.

"WE have to kidnap everyone, DUH! And how could we start without our second favorite pixie?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Second? I thought I was the only pixie?" I whined.

"Well, Trish got a hold of some pixie stix and a pair of wings. She has declared herself pixie queen of the universe." Bella explained. OOO! Tht sounds fun.

"Can I have some???????" I asked. Bella shacks her head.

"NO WAY! I learned my lession after the cotton candy incident!" She yelled and I pouted **(A/N: See my "Alice Can't Have Cotton Candy" one shot)**.

"MEANIE! I WANT COTTON CANDY! I WANT PIXIE STIX!" I screamed. Trish walked in, wearing a really cute pink mini shirt and white baby doll top along with her purple sparkly faerie wings.

"HEY! BOW BEFORE YOU PIXIE QUEEN!" She yelled. I smiled at her.

"Can I have some pixie stixs?" I asked nicely.

"NOPE! I ATE THEM ALL!!!" She yelled. I started dry sobbing. WHY????? I WANT THEM!!!!

"We need to decide who we will kidnap next." Emmett said. I perked up.

"Hmmmmmm." Bella said, tapping her chip.

"OMG, I HAVE A SUPER AWESOME PLAN FOR ASH! It has pixie stixs, Drew, and lots of glue!" Trish yelled happily.

**ASH POV:**

Man! I wanted to be on Bella's team! Now they have kidnapped Alice! This sucks. We're not sure how we will do anything.

There was a knock at the door and Carlisle got up to get it. I wonder who it could be?

"Hello? Hello? Is Ash there? Please let me in!" A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw my second favorite man.

"DREW!" I screamed and hugged him. He hugged back and smiled at me.

"Hey baby girl! I heard that you got yourself a boy friend!" He said. Seth came up and smiled.

"Hey man! What's up? Good to meet you! Since you you have passed inspection, it's all good. Though, if you hurt you, I'll help Bella, Destiny and Trish kill you." Drew explained. Seth nodded.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked. He sighed.

"Well, I called Trish up to ask if she wanted to start planning the wedding and, well, she was eating pixie stixs!" He exclaimed and I gasped. Trish + pixie stixs x THE GAME = BAD!

"SHOOT! Where is she?" I asked.

"What's wrong with pixie stixs?" Rose asked. I turned to her.

"Okay, Trish is hyper. Times that with the game excitement. Then add the sugar of the pixie stixs." I told them and horror came on their faces.

"That's not good! Remember what happened last time?" Destiny said. Drew, Destiny, Jake, and I all shuddered.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked drew. He sighed.

"She said something about penguins." Drew said, confused. Hm, penguins, penguins, penguins. THAT'S IT!

"JAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Everyone-minus a confused Drew- nodded, remembering.

"Can you teleport us?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"That only works if I touch Trish's hand. I'll call the air-port. We've got a Trish to track"

**How was it? I mentioned Drew in chapter 8 so go back if you don't remember. Do you like him? The Alice trap? **

**ALL REVIEWERS GET A SUPER SECRET SPECIAL BIT OF INFO!**

**SO, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Must Read, Don't Kill Me

********This is going on ALL my stories mentioned below-plus my contest-so you don't have to go through and read every one**********

**Dear my loving readers:**

**Please don't kill me. I hate to do this but I'm taking a break from writing. I haven't had the time or energy to update lately and when I get the computer I have writer's block. I've tried a lot to get back on it and write new chapters for some of my "forgotten" stories. I know you will be mad at me but, I have to. Besides, I'm going out of state after Christmas and I will have very little internet access. **

**Here's the deal, I will still be on Fanfiction (minus Dec. 25 to about the first of Jan. because I will be out of town) and I will still be taking story entries. If you are entering my contest and need to enter, **_**the date has been moved one last time to Jan. 6!**_** If you finish before hand and want to enter, contact my beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and have her enter. I will try to come back and post stuff **_**between the Jan. 1**__**st**__** to the 3**__**rd**___**. **

**Also, there will be almost for sure update the following stories when I come back:**

**Those Poor Men**

**CinderBella**

**Brother VampBear**

**A Sad Story**

**What's Next?**

**A Vampire's Daughter**

**Then, if I have the time, I may also:**

**Add a "sequel" to Alice Can't Have Cotton Candy**

**Add a Chapter to Alice's Niece**

**Start a sequel to "My Cousin, The Vampire"**

**A new chapter for U R SOOOOOO DEAD**

**So I have a lot on my plate. After my break, **_**DO NOT EXPECT 6 OR MORE STORIES TO BE UPDATED IN A DAY/WEEK!!!!! **_**I'm gonna try my best after my break to bring you 3 update a week, maybe more if you're lucky (and my teacher don't give me too much H/W…).**

**You Favorite Twird (Hopefully?)-**

**Trish**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T YELL/FLAM ME FOR THIS A/N! I though you all would like to know what to expect instead of wondering "Is she dead? Did she make her beta mad and get pushed off a plane?"**


	12. grrrrrrrrrrr

Hello world of readers! I'm sorry to have to do this but, I know you guys want me to update! I would love to update but, my computer broke about two weeks ago and I lost all my6 stories so I must start over the new chapters. It'll be a while before I update again so sorry!

One thing though, I'm really disappointed with my contest, only one point for each one. I'm sorry everyone, but it looks like my contest is a dud.

See you when I'm done rewriting everything!!!!


End file.
